


The Record Player & the Children of War

by lemon_taffy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, at the beginning, villain arc who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_taffy/pseuds/lemon_taffy
Summary: What if Tubbo decided to visit Logstedshire the day it was destroyed?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Regrets

The crisp air flowed through the rips in Tommy’s clothes, causing a shiver to go through his spine. The atmosphere was cold and thick from this height, making the boy’s breaths shallow as he stared down at the faded out ground. The damages from the earlier events stuck out like stitches on a burned flag. A layer of soot accessorized the surface of what used to be Logstedshire, a massive crater pairing with it. Tommy tore his gaze from the hole and over to the shattered portal, the only way of communication with the rest of the SMP. He felt his eyes start to sting but nothing came of it. 

He missed the warm glow from the purple transport, he missed the feeling of hope he got. But now it was gone- Tommy’s only sense of safety and reassurance that people actually cared about him. It was fucking gone. All because of his mistake of hiding a few items away from his only friend. But in the end, it all came back to him. Tommy pushed everyone away because he couldn't handle the fact he wasn’t number one anymore. That he wasn't the center of attention. He was terrified that because of those reasons, no one would bother to be interested in him anymore. The thought brought more of a chill through his skin than standing on the highest pillar ever could. Tommy was just a boy- not a soldier, not a vice president, not a fucking exile. All he wanted was to listen to his discs and watch bees with his best friend. His best friend. Tubbo. 

A surge of emotions flowed through Tommy at the thought of the president. First anger. How could his own best friend exile him? For something so small compared to what others have done in the past. It made him enraged to even think about, but the feeling started to bleed into sadness. It was going to happen eventually... The last person he cared about finally abandoning him. It seemed to be a pattern among his relationships. Wilbur, his brother, destroying the country they built with their own sweat and blood, making their own father kill him. All Wil was now was a ghost, a husk, of what he truly used to be. Tommy doesn't know if he's grateful for that or not. 

Very quickly after his brother’s death, his second brother decided to betray and help destroy L’Manburg as well. Technoblade. As much as the blond boy says he hates the pig hybrid, he misses him. He misses the man so fucking much. He misses his potato stew, the poems he used to recite under his breath, the rare but overwhelmingly loving hugs he gave after a particularly bad day. Tommy even misses the stories the man told him before bed as a child, the stories that stuck with him throughout life, the stories that Techno recited standing in front of two unfinished withers over the craters that replaced his city. He remembers the piercing gaze from the other, and hearing the shatter of his heart.

After the betrayals of his brothers, Tommy felt utterly and completely alone. The resurfacing of the depression he thought he overcame. But he had Tubbo. Tubbo, who was now the president of L’Manburg, and had more responsibilities than a normal sixteen-year-old should ever have. They didn’t have time for Tommy, he was now just another burden to add onto the president’s towering list of duties. Tommy tried to understand- he really did, but the crippling sense of jealousy came over him. He wanted to go back to the good days, before L’Manburg, before traitors and presidencies, he wanted to go back to it just being him, Tubbo, and the discs. 

Tommy knows that Tubbo isn’t becoming corrupt- he’s growing up too fast. This presidency is being shoved down the poor boy’s throat and making him do things he would never want to do but has to because of his duty. Tommy could never hate them, he just wished they’d visit more. 

He gripped tightly on the compass in his hand, barely feeling it because of the cold temperatures of the night. He stared down at it, remembering Dream, his last friend, telling him that Tubbo tossed his matching compass away. Dream would never lie, but Tubbo wouldn't do something like that either… would he? Tommy sighed, wanting to stop thinking about the masked man. He cared about the boy, he helped him in his times of need. Although he was the reason why he was exiled, he was Tommy’s last and only friend and the boy was willing to take what he got. But of course, in the end, Dream left- all because of Tommy. 

Could he really be surprised? The rest of his family abandoned him, Wilbur dying, Techno running, Philza following, and Tubbo exiling him. It had to have been because of him, it was his fault for their leaving. If he just shut his mouth, if he just treated his discs like materials, if he wasn't so goddamn clingy, maybe- just maybe his family would still be around. In his final moments, Dream was there. Dream was his friend, and somehow he messed it up so badly he drove him off as well. The last petal on his hyacinth. Gone. 

Tommy didn’t feel the tears rolling down his face until they dropped onto his hands, the moon reflecting off of them. They reminded him of the shine in Tubbo’s eyes, the sparkle of Techno’s obnoxious jewelry, the glow of what Wilbur used to be. Tommy felt warmth on the back of his neck, more warmth he’s felt in ages. He turns around and watches as the sun rises, signaling the start of a new day. Tears roll faster down his face as he smiles, bleeding into a watery laugh. He can't... He can't leave just yet. Tommy has to prove that he's more than just an exile, a forgotten rat. He can't go until he has his discs and revives whatever he can from what’s left of his family’s bond. 

The blond stands up and inhales deeply, the morning air entering his lungs as he jumps down from the tower. The air whistles past his ears as he falls from the height and into the water. The sudden pressure of the water hurt, and he could anticipate the arrival of bruises but it was a small price to pay for a chance at another day. He climbed out of the water onto the grass, laying down on his back. Tommy still had unfinished business, and he was not about to become some bitch of a ghost like Wilbur and forget it all. He stood up, feeling himself wobble slightly but able to regain his balance as he headed back to the main part of Logstedshire. He examined the ruins, only feeling dread overcome him. Tommy shakily gathered the last of his materials and set off towards a familiar tundra, planning on taking a friendly family visit.


	2. Family Visit

Once Tommy arrived at his older brother’s abode, he made himself at home. The cabin was cozy, the thick exterior blocking out the cold weather of the biome. The inside was warm, giving a sense of safety to the young blond. It reminded him of his childhood home, wide windows and pelts on every surface. Even the scent of the cottage was familiar- a mix of fresh spruce and chicken broth. Tommy took a deep inhale, feeling more at peace than he has in years. He missed his brothers, and being here made him feel more connected to them. The blond went off to explore the house, slowly starting to notice the painfully obvious absence of his older brother.

The other was nowhere to be found, probably off hunting and gathering. The home was tidy, but Tommy still couldn't help the growing worry in his brain. The blond tried to dismiss the feeling. The man is the least messy person he knows, so this scenery was normal from the other. He frowned slightly, his thoughts growing more frantic but scoffed quickly afterward. Techno could take care of himself if he got in trouble, he was the Blood God for End’s sake! Whatever trouble that pig got himself into, Tommy was sure he could handle it. The blond shook off the memories from his childhood, Techno destroying his room after the voices got too much... But he was a child then, now he’s an adult and can handle them. Tommy and Wil were able to keep theirs under control, he’s positive Techno would be able to as well.

The blond thought these things confidently as he mined out a room in the older’s basement, completely ignoring the fact that Wilbur drove himself insane and he himself was contemplating suicide that morning . Once Tommy finished digging out the room, he exhaled deeply and sat down on the floor, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The adrenaline from earlier had started to mellow out, and the blond could feel the approach of the bruises, but Tommy had to continue on. He had one last thing to do, and that was to make an escape route.

The blond got up off the ground and started to make a long tunnel, slowly starting to dig up into the snow. Tommy popped his head out from the white powder, looking around to see exactly where he was. He was around twenty feet away from the house, it works. He starts to shuffle out of the hole, patting himself down as he starts to walk back to the house.

Tommy gazes around the field, eyes fixating on a pink, red, blue, and brown shape in the distance. The blonde’s eyes widen as he runs back inside the house, recognizing the distant figure as his brother quickly getting closer to the home. Tommy shuts the door, causing him to cringe at the loud slam that came with it. Once he regained his breath he peaked out of the basement doors to the outside. As far as he could see, Techno was nowhere in sight. He took a shaky inhale, closing his eyes as he tried to even out his breathing.

“What're you doing here?” The blond jumped back at the monotone but all too familiar voice. He curled up slightly but quickly threw on his overly cocky mask. “I live here!” Tommy exclaims, giving a shit-eating grin to the other. The exile examined Techno, he looked exactly the same as from when he saw him last time. When the other destroyed his country- his home. The blond held back a scowl. The older crossed his arms and stared down at Tommy, raising an eyebrow. “Get out.” He said, grabbing the boy by the back of his ruined jacket and shoving him out the door. “Wh- Wait wait! Let me stay please!” Tommy falls on his knees but hastily gets back up, feeling his pants start to wetten from the snow.

Techno seems to hesitate, looking the boy over. The younger was as roughed up as he was. New scars littered the exile’s face, and he held himself more guarded. His hair and clothes were dirty, and one of his shoes was missing. The boy’s hair had grown to his shoulders, eerily reminding him of Phil. Techno felt a strange sense of.. Pity towards Tommy. But he wouldn't succumb that easily. “Name one reason why I should let you stay.” The pinkette deadpanned.

_He’s sad._   
_Lonely._   
_Blood for the blood god._   
_Suicidal._   
_Raccoon._

Techno ignored the pestering voices at the back of his mind. They had increased in intensity after Wilbur had passed. Their whole family had to deal with these voices. They only realized they all had them after Techno had his... Breakdown.

“Well I mean, I'm just a pleasure to have around for one.” Tommy says, regaining his posture. “Two, I could help around or something! Farm potatoes or kill orphans or whatever it is you do.” The blonde cackles at his own joke, threading a hand through his hair. “Please just uh.. Don't make me go back.”

Techno vividly remembers the night Tommy appeared on their doorstep, clothes and hair drenched with a mixture of water and blood. There were bruises on his face and his tears were mixing into the rain. Wilbur and Techno were only ten at the time, Tommy being six. The small boy seemed fragile, like he could shatter at any moment. The pinkette recalls watching his little brother sob in their father’s arms, repeating the simple phrase: “Don't make me go back.”

Techno closes his eyes and inhales deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright. But don’t build one of your ugly towers in front of my house.” Tommy zooms into the home, a wide smile on his face. For a split moment, Techno smiles at the boy, but that goes away quickly. “I’m gonna build the tallest one I’ve ever done!” The blond exclaims, rummaging through Techno’s chests. “If you even try I’ll drop kick you into the sun.”


	3. Denial

The air was crisp in Logstedshire as remnants of ash lingered in the wind. Nothing had changed since the exile had left, the small piece of land acting like it was stuck in time. The crackling of a portal could be heard as a certain president stepped out and onto the soot covered ground. Tubbo patted himself down as he entered Logsted, raising an eyebrow at the strangely colored grass beneath his feet. They gazed around the land, trying to spot a familiar blond. The brunette hadn't seen Tommy in a long time, and they painfully missed the exile. Tubbo frowned at the absence of the blond, but slowly started to notice the smokey air and blackened surface. He frantically searched the abandoned land, only finding craters in its place.

“Wh- What happened?” The president mumbles, searching frantically through what remained of Logstedshire, not caring if his suit got covered in ash. Where could Tommy be? He hasn't left from the time he’s been exiled from what they've heard. The brunette can feel his breath hitch as he scratches up his hands from searching through the rubble. Tommy had to be here somewhere, anywhere. Tubbo collapses down onto his knees, feeling exhaustion fall over him. They bring their head to the ground, tears falling freely. Regret flowed through their veins. He should have never exiled Tommy, he could be hurt- or dead for all they know! And it would be their fault, just because they had to put a country over their own best friend. Tubbo hits his fist against the ground, feeling pain shoot up his arm but not bothering to care.

The president lays on the soot covered ground for what felt like hours, before he starts to stand up and continue his search. They crawl out of the large crater and their gaze quickly fixes on the ocean in front of them. Tubbo stares at it coldly. The ocean reminded him of Wilbur. Not Ghostbur, Wilbur Soot. His president. His... friend. The ocean was vast and mysterious, changing in every moment. It was stunning, holding many beautiful creatures underneath it’s trench but also unimaginable terrors. If you go against it’s wishes, it will not be happy with you. Tubbo used to simply be a fisherman with a straw boat, in the eye of an unforgiving sea.

But now, he was here, standing in may as well be Tommy’s death bed. He smelled the sea air mix with the soot, and those two things combined make him feel like puking. Tubbo shook his head, snapping himself out of this strange feeling. His gaze raised slightly, eyes widening at the untouched beach setup. Tommy seemed so excited to have a beach party, and Tubbo was happy for him. They weren't invited though, no one they knew were invited. The president assumed it was because the blond didn't like anyone in L’Manburg anymore, which is completely reasonable in Tubbo’s opinion- but it still hurt. They sigh, rubbing their eyes with their gloved hands. They hold out their hands, glaring at the slight tremble they had. Ever since the festival they've been that way.

The festival. Tubbo thought back to that unfortunate day. The laughter from Schlatt and the pleads from Quackity, and the bright, bright flash of colors that bleed into a cold black. He shivered, remembering the hours he stayed in the void, waiting until he could return to the living world. Going to the void happened every time you died but still had a life left, but it was not enjoyable. They recall that when they returned they were enveloped in a hug by Quackity, the older crying into their shoulder as they begged for their forgiveness. Tubbo smiles at the thoughtfulness of the other, but slowly turns into a frown as he remembers how the same crying man had been appearing recently. The twenty year old had been acting strange lately, more quiet and… questionable. He’s been angrier, lashing out and treating the rest of the cabinet inferior to him. It reminded Tubbo of Schlatt, and that terrified them. 

They clenched their fists and brought their gaze back to the beach set up, watching as the sky changed into a light pink. A sharp and tall shadow fell over the chairs and table, causing Tubbo to scrunch their face and look at the direction the shadow came from. He turns and glances up at a towering pillar, going above the clouds. It was messily made, many kinds of materials used within it. “Wh- What is that?” They start to travel closer to it, confused as to how they missed it before. A horrifying thought came to his mind, but he quickly shook it off- refusing to acknowledge it. Once he got closer to the tower, the more sick he felt. 

A spot of green in the darkened grass caught the president’s eye. He hesitantly trudged towards the green, identifying it as Tommy’s old bandana. Tubbo crouches down and picks it up. It was scorched on the ends, and blood stained some parts. His eyes widened in shock, his breath quickening. He tries to stand up, but he falls on his ass. Tubbo shuffles up against a tree, hands over his mouth as he tries to silent his oncoming sobs. He stares wide eyed at the bandana he abandoned on the ground, then up to the tower. No, he can’t be dead. He can't be. Tommy Innit cannot be dead. Tears were flowing freely down Tubbo’s face, staining his already ruined suit. He couldn't breathe, his best friend is dead and it’s his fault. Their vision started to darken as choked hiccups escaped through his mouth. 

“Why.” Tubbo’s vision goes black, leaving them in a broken land, sculpted by a broken boy.


	4. Alphecca

Tommy reached his hand to his neck, feeling a strange absence. He was used to his bandana being there, but it was abandoned at Logsted. Tubbo and him had matching ones, but ever since his new role as president he stopped wearing it. The blond sighed as he sat outside. He crafted a bench to sit at, it reminded him of his former best friend. Tommy shivered under the layers of clothing he was given from Technoblade. The other had handed him similar clothing he had himself, a long maroon cloak paired with a sky blue fur mantled undercoat. The garments had strangely fit him snug, but he didn’t think too much of it.

Tommy’s body ached painfully, but he knew the real pain wasn’t going to arrive until tomorrow. He’s lucky he hasn’t collapsed onto the ground yet. The blond blocked out the pain, just as he usually would when Dream would punish him.

The blond smiled as he watched his breath fog up in the air. He adored settings like this. The sun setting, listening to a disc as he sat on a bench with his best friend. Tommy glanced over at the seat next to him, frowning at the lack of another. He curled slightly in on himself, starting to deeply miss his bee loving boy. 

“Whatcha up to?” Tommy jumps slightly at the deep voice from behind him. He turns and faces the familiar face, who was now seated next to him. The blond prepares to exclaim something loud and obnoxious, but the exhaustion from the last few days- weeks actually- have caught up with him, and he's not feeling like putting on his familiar mask. “I’m just… sitting. Listening to Chirp.” He says flatly, looking out to the sunset. Techno gives him a small nod and looks out to the sunset as well. It was pleasant, finally being able to relax with his brother. Neither would ever admit it, but they missed this.

Tommy sighs and gazes down at his hands. They were thin, and his nails had gotten long in exile. The dirt from before had been washed out from under when he took his definitely needed shower, so it made his nails look elegant. It reminded him of the brother sitting next to him, who had similar nails- long and dangerous, but still cultivated and powerful. The blond admired that about his brother, always captivating everyone in the room. Wilbur was similar, having every woman and man fall at his feet. The twins were enchanting, two beautiful roses waiting to bloom. Tommy was… the problem child. He was reckless, naive, arrogant. He just seeked to be like his brothers, who outshone everyone. That’s why he followed Wilbur to this land, rumored to be ruled by an aspiring new leader who only wanted to be together as one. 

Look where that got them.

Techno glanced over at his brother, watching his face slightly change emotions every now and then. He could tell the boy was thinking, thinking about something… bad. “How have you been dealing with your voices?” The pinkette asks, looking back out towards the now fully setted sun. Tommy stares up at Techno mouth slightly agape, but he averts his gaze back to his lap. He thinks back to this last month. This last month of practical solitude, only allowed to see Dream. Having to sleep in a tent and deal with the ghost of his dead brother- his last abuser. The blond remembers the voices, the fucking voices telling him to jump whenever he got near a body of lava, or telling him to shatter his discs, to tear his own skin. These voices have been around ever since he could properly form words, but they've gotten so much worse since his exile. 

Tommy’s voices were not like his brothers, who asked for blood and power. His were more… depressing. Self-mutilating in a sense. He learned to deal with them, just like the rest of his family, but that didn't mean they weren’t bothersome. The exile stared directly at the now night sky, spotting a bright star he was able to identify as Alphecca. It shined brightly compared to the other stars, and stood confidently. He recalls Wilbur bringing him out in the middle of the night when they were children just to show him the stars. Wilbur was obsessed with these balls of light, curious as to how they worked and traveled. Overtime, Techno started to join them on their nightly stargazing sessions, telling the stories behind each constellation in the sky. Simpler times.

“I've been dealing with them fine.” Tommy lies, hoping that he was able to convince his older sibling. Techno raises an eyebrow quizedly, but returns to a normal resting face. He doesn’t believe the blond in the slightest, but he’ll come to the older in his own time. Techno looks up at the sky, staring at the bright star in front of them. He brings his hand up and points at the star. “Do you remember which constellation that one’s a part of?” The pinkette asks the other. Tommy gives a confused stare at his brother, but then looks back up at the star. “Uh… I don’t, I just remember it's called ‘Alphecca’? Or something starting with a ‘G’.” He admits, fiddling with his hands. 

“It’s also called Gemma. The star is a part of the constellation ‘Corona Borealis’, which means ‘northern crown’ in Latin.” Techno elaborates, continuing to stare at the star. The blond was unclear as to why the pinkette was telling him this, but he- surprisingly- let him continue. “It’s supposed to represent the crown worn by Princess Ariadne, who’s known for helping Theseus help kill the minotaur.” The older man continues before Tommy groans loudly. “We’re back to this Theseus bitch! Why do you keep bringing him up? Jesus christ man...” The blond waves his arms around before finally crossing them.

Techno sighs quietly. “I just want you to know that during Theseus’ journey, he wasn’t alone. He had people by his side even during his inevitable fall. There’s people that can help you on your journey as well Toms.” He finally looks over at Tommy, making direct eye contact. The reflection of the moon shone against his crown, reminding the blond just how powerful the man in front of him really was. He could see his reflection in Techno’s glasses, but all he saw was a broken kid who only had one person left. 

The eldest stood up and patted himself off, wrapping his cloak closer to himself. “You should probably head back inside soon, it’s late and you have a busy day tomorrow.” He starts to walk back towards the house before Tommy turns and yells. “Oi! What the hell’s that supposed to mean?!” He scurries out of his seat and grabs the disc from the jukebox and starts heading towards Techno. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”


	5. Coping

The smell of ash in his lungs awoke Tubbo. His eyes shoot open as he coughs harshly on the ground, hands and legs wobbling under him as he tries to keep his balance. The president slowly arises from the ground, his face tight from the dried tears he weeped earlier. The sun had set and was replaced with stars littered across the sky. They reminded Tubbo of Tommy, never losing their light, even in the dark. The brunette held back tears for the third time that day and slowly started to head back to L’Manburg, body on autopilot and brain only filled with static. Before they knew it, they were at the entrance of the White House. 

Tubbo rubbed his eyes and entered the building and headed towards his office, hand tracing along the smooth walls. The tips of his fingers traced the indents that lead to the room that held portraits of all the past leaders that came behind him. The president entered the space and glared up at the paintings, feeling a sudden anger flow through him.

If this country wasn't created, then maybe Tubbo’s best friend would still be here, still be alive and in his arms happy, instead of chasing for pieces of vinyl or dead. He felt tears flowing down his face for the third time that day as he furiously wiped at them. It was his fault, he caused this whole mess by accepting the presidency, by exiling Tommy and not prioritizing him over his people. But what else was he supposed to do? Let all of them suffer at the hands of Dream? Tubbo exclaimed in frustration, slamming his hand against the desk behind him. They hazardously go to sit on the ground, feeling the cold stone under their gloves. The president brings his hands to his head, pulling slightly on the horns that resided there. They had started growing more ever since L’Manburg’s destruction, and to say that the boy loathed it was an underestimation. 

A shine from inside the bottom drawer of the desk caught Tubbo’s eye. He shuffles closer towards the gleaming object and slowly opens the cabinet, revealing a full bottle of Jack Daniel’s whiskey. The president stares at it quizedly. Did they not empty out the desk while renovating? He could've sworn they did… Tubbo holds the bottle in their hands, reading the label as if it would hold all the answers in the universe. He can recall the times he would accidentally walk in on Schlatt drinking, tie skewed and hair ruffled.

Tubbo wasn't having the best time that morning. He had accidentally spilled coffee over the notes he was taking for Wilbur as a spy, and that earned him a hard slap across the face from the other and a stern “do better”. He rubbed the side of his face at the memory, holding the documents he needed Schlatt to fill out close to his chest. Tubbo walked up to the door, knocking slightly before hearing nothing, taking it as a sign to come in. The brunette opens the door and stares wide eyed at the president, who laid across the desk holding a whiskey bottle in one hand and a photo in the other. 

“Oh I’m so sorry-” Tubbo gets cut off by a grunt from the other, feeling the piercing gaze of the other on him. “Tubbo! My right hand man… come sit down.” Schlatt says leaning back in his chair, holding both items loosely besides him. The younger hesitantly sits down in the chair across the president, smelling the intense alcohol stench that came from the other. Tubbo cringed slightly at that. “Tubbo, you're a good kid, yknow that?” Schlatt slurs, leaning back forward and close to the other. “Er… Yeah I guess.” The younger awkwardly places the files on the desk, leaning away from the ram hybrid. 

Schlatt stares at him for a moment, his horizontal slit pupils staring directly into the other’s soul. Tubbo continues to sit awkwardly before the other continues. “You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger.” The president places his feet against the desk, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Naive, big hearted, willing to do anything for others.” Schlatt gazes back over at the brunette. “Stay that way, don’t become whatever the fuck this is.” He waves the bottle to reference himself, whiskey splashing on some of the surfaces. “No matter how good or fun it looks, don’t do this, trust me kid.” The president sighs and takes another swig of the whiskey.

Tubbo gives a small nod, quickly getting out of the seat and exiting the room. His hand grips onto the fabric above his pounding heart. What was that all about? Tubbo would die before he ever became like that man.

Tubbo sighs heavily at the interaction, the cold sting from the bottle bringing him back to reality. He stares down at the bottle, and if he were able to say one thing to the deceased president, he knows exactly what.  
“‘M Sorry Schlatt.” The uncorking of a whiskey bottle can be heard throughout the white house, along with the final piece of a teen’s innocence being chipped away.


	6. Disappointment

Quackity roamed the halls of the white house. It was late, and the moon was high in the sky. The vice president adjusted the blue jacket he wore, paired with his iconic beanie. His wings were folded neatly behind his back, finally being able to be out now that Schlatt wasn’t around, but the current holder of power didn’t make him the happiest either. Quackity loved the kid, but he was a shit president. The duck hybrid exhaled quietly, adjusting the beanie on his head, slowly realizing that he completely forgot the reason he was there in the first place.

Quackity started to head out of the building before he heard a loud thump come from the floor above him. He jumps slightly before summoning a sword, shaking slightly as he heads up the stairs. It was probably just some dumb mob, but you could never be too sure. The vice president entered and exited every room to find the source of the noise, before finally reaching the end of the hallway and towards the president’s office.

The duck hybrid slowly opens the door and what he sees is definitely not what he expected. He expected to see a raccoon or spider, but not the sixteen year old president on the ground, a bottle of whiskey being held in his hands for dear life. “What the fuck?!” Quackity angrily exclaims, putting away the sword and holding his hands out to his sides. Tubbo looks up from the ground towards the vice president, mind fogged and hands shaking. “Oh, hey man.” He mumbles, half of his face pressed against the ground.

“What the hell are you doing kid?!” The older scolds as Tubbo slowly gets up from the ground, leaning on the wall behind him for support. “What does it look like Alex?” The brunette mumbles, staring directly into the other’s eyes. Quackity takes a step back, face contorting into something similar to disturbance. “You know only he called me that, don't call me that.” The president hummed in response, eyes gazing off into the distance. The older strides over and tears the bottle from Tubbo’s hands, earning a loud whine. “C'mon man! What's that for?” He weakly tries to fight back for the alcohol, Quackity holding it over both their heads.

“You're being irresponsible! You're going to end up like Schlatt, just you wait!” The older moves back, causing the president to fall to the ground. They look up at their vice president, noticing the other’s wings extended out. They were short at the top, looking as if they were cut. “What did ever happen to your wings?” Tubbo questions, trying to stand back up. “I don't want to talk about it”

Tubbo cocked his head slightly before his face fell into one of realization. “Was it Schlatt?” The brunette was suddenly pushed against the wall by the other harshly. “I said, I don’t want to talk about it!” Quackity exclaims, gripping the front of Tubbo’s shirt tightly. They raise their arms up in defense, a few moments passing before the older gives him one last push and lets go. The president slides back down to the ground, holding a hand over their heart. Quackity starts to walk away before looking back, scowling down at the younger. “You're pathetic.”

For the second time that day, Tubbo is alone with only his thoughts, and a bottle of whiskey.

Quackity angrily walks into the Butcher Army meeting room, slamming the door behind him causing an unsuspecting Fundy to jump and fall out of his chair. The vice president cleared the table in front of him, laying out a map and stabbing the bold ‘X’ written on it with his dagger. Fundy shuffles up from the ground and stares up at the other. “What is up with you?” He asks, gaze averting to the small knife. 

“We’re going to go kill that pig, whether the president likes it or not.”


	7. Bruises

“Wake up kid we got a lotta work today.” Tommy wakes with a groan, placing his pillow over his head. “‘M not a kid.” He grumbles before Techno tears the pillow from his head. The blond covers his head with his arms, letting out another much louder groan. Techno rolls his eyes and hits Tommy with the pillow, smirking slightly when the other yelps in surprise and starts getting out of the makeshift bed. “In End’s name I’m getting up! Jeez man...” He groggily stands up, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders. “I made breakfast upstairs, you’ll need the energy.” Techno starts to retreat back up the ladder. The exile starts to get ready for this supposedly “busy” day. 

Once the boy is done getting ready, he climbs up the ladder and enters the kitchen. The smell of potatoes lingers in the air as he watches the eldest pour what looks like stew into two bowls. Techno turns around and hands the other a bowl. Tommy gazes down and is faced with his brother’s famous potato stew- well famous in his adopted family. He remembers the cold nights as a child where the doors and windows were frozen shut, shivering intensely as he tried to not remember the freezing temperatures of the night he ran from his old home. He remembers Techno, who was still brunette at the time, handing him a bowl of this exact stew that had a garlically and brothy aroma. 

Tommy looks back up at the current pinkette and gives him a small smile, partially from the fond memories he likes to often look back on. He slowly sits down at the nearby table, not wanting to accidentally drop the stew onto the ground. The younger hadn’t had this cuisine in years, he wasn't about to ruin it by spilling it onto the spruce floors. Once Tommy sat down, he continued to stare into the bottomless stew. For some odd reason, the meal started to give an overwhelming aura, it made the blond feel sick to the stomach. He didn’t eat a lot while in his exile, he just didn't realize how much that would impact him physically.

Techno looks over at the boy, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. What was up with that kid? He used to beg for this stew, but now it seemed as if he wanted to throw up at the mention of it. The pinkette’s mouth twitched down slightly before he pulled out his own chair and sat down in front of Tommy. The blond gave him an uneasy glance when he noticed the other’s stare. “What’s up big T?” The teen asks, throwing on a faux grin. 

“Why aren't you eating?” Tommy flinches slightly at the bluntness of the question, reminding him creepily of Dream back in Logstedshire. He gazes down at the stew, avoiding eye contact with his brother. “Uh.. not hungry.” The pinkette sighs heavily, removing his glasses and cleaning them with his new cloak. “Tommy, I know you’re lying.” Techno quickly continues when he sees Tommy’s face twist into something similar to fear. “-It’s fine if you don’t wanna tell me, but you gotta eat something kid.” A small hint of worry bleeds into the older’s voice as Tommy continues to avoid eye contact. Silence falls over them before Tommy tries to make an escape, causing his legs to give out as he falls to the ground. He groans as Techno hurries to the other examining him over.

“What the- You okay there? What was that?” Techno worries over the boy as he picks him up and carries him to the eldest’s room. Once he places him down on the bed he starts to rummage through nearby chests. The pinkette returns to the other and places an assortment of potions and gapples onto a nearby table, looking the boy over. Tommy curls in on himself. His entire body burned under the skin, making him not want to move an inch. The blond flinches involuntarily as Techno tries to examine him further, causing pain to shoot throughout his arms and legs. 

A deep exhale can be heard from the other. “What’s hurting you?” The pinkette asks, feeding Tommy a bit of a healing potion. “Everything feels like it’s on fire, I feel so fucking sore…” The blond grumbles out. “Can I see if there's anything being affected externally?” Techno hesitantly questions, seeing a flash of worry shoot across the other’s face. Tommy waits a few moments before giving a small nod, slowly removing his jacket and shirt so Techno could check for any injuries. There were bruises littered across the blond’s side, covering from his hip spreading to his shoulder. It looked painful, no wonder the boy was in so much agony. 

The bruises seemed like they were caused from a large impact, as if the kid fell onto concrete. Techno looked back up at the boy. He was hiding his face from the other, staring at the wall on the other side of the bed. “What happened, Tommy?” The younger finally brought his gaze back to his brother, whose face was unreadable as always. Tommy frowned, curling in slightly. “I dont wanna talk about it.” The pinkette sighed, he should've expected that answer. They sat in silence before a knock came from downstairs. Techno got up quickly, confused as to whom it may have been. Phil and him have a specific knock to alert it was the other, and that was definitely not the knock. 

Techno looked back over at Tommy, who had his hands over his mouth and seemed as if he was at the verge of a panic attack. The pinkette crouched down to the blond’s level. “I’ll be right back, you'll be okay.” He tried to reassure before heading down the ladder and to the main level of the house. Techno quietly grabbed his axe and prepared for the worst, he opened the door and was faced with his… other brother?

Ghostbur gave him a small smile, paired with a childlike wave. “Hi Techno!” He exclaims, voice echoing slightly. “What are you doing here Ghostbur? Why aren’t you at L’Manburg?” The older of the twins asked. “Oh, I was looking for something but I can’t quite remember…” The ghost’s voice drifts off. Techno sighs and opens the door wider so the ghost can enter the abode. Ghostbur silently floats inside with a… sheep behind him. A blue sheep of all things. The Wilbur Techno knew didn’t get attached to things very easily, but then again this wasn’t Wilbur.

“I'll be right back Ghostbur, do whatever you want.” The older mumbled, climbing back up the ladder to check if Tommy was alright. The youngest was curled up in a fetal position, staring at the wall. “Tommy?” The blond jumped harshly, staring up at the other with wide eyes. “You okay?” Techno asked, adjusting his glasses as the other nodded. It was extremely uncomfortable for the pinkette to keep the conversation going. He was so used to Tommy carrying the discussions or him and Wilbur bickering. Seeing the youngest so unnaturally quiet was disturbing to say the least.

“Who was at the door?” Tommy asks quietly, laying back down on his uninjured side. “Ghostbur, he's here with some blue sheep.” The younger seemed to go through the same thought process as Techno. “Weird, the Wil we knew didn’t get attached to living things very fast…” Techno nodded in agreement, crossing his arms as they stood in silence. “Is someone else here Techno?” A ghostly voice calls from downstairs. The pinkette was going to respond before he was interrupted by said ghost floating through the floor and into the room.

“Tommy! What a pleasant surprise.” Ghostbur said with a smile, floating towards the boy. “Hey W- Ghostbur.” Tommy mumbles, feeling exhaustion wash over him. “Are you okay?” The blond responds with a grunt, Techno stepping forward with a huff. “He got injured and is recovering, don’t know how cause he won’t tell me though.” The eldest remarks, crossing his arms. “It’s none of your goddamn business, bitch.” Tommy weakly insults back.

“Oh! I remember what I had to tell you Tech.” Ghostbur said, looking over at the pinkette. “There are people coming over! From L’Manburg.” The eldest’s eyes widened slightly before quickly going back to normal. “Why are there people from L’Manburg coming over, Ghostbur?” “I'm not sure… but they had a lot of weapons and were wearing weird aprons.” The ghost said, looking up to try and remember.

Techno sighed heavily and gazed back over at Tommy, who was now staring in confusion and shock at what was just said by their dead brother. “I’m sure we’ll be fine Tommy, since the last time I checked they had a crater for a country- uh, no offense.” The eldest reassures, grabbing his armor on the wall behind him. “None taken…” Tommy grumbles, crossing his arms childishly. “Why are they coming here anyways? Aren’t you retired?” “Yeah, I am.” The other answers bluntly.

Silence falls between the three for a long time until a loud and dreadful knock comes from downstairs. Techno inhales and exhales, looking up at the others. “Stay up here while I’ll deal with this, I shouldn’t be long.” The eldest climbs down the ladder and shuts the trapdoor. “This is not fair, I wanna help!” Tommy complains, laying back down in the bed and grumbling to himself.”

Ghostbur looks worryingly down at the trapdoor where his brother had just resided. He had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
